1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to a panel assembly including a deformable seal.
In particular the invention concerns a deformable seal for closing a gap between adjacent panel edges, which panels may be capable of limited relative movement or which may be adapted and arranged for occasional demounting, and especially where the seal is to provide a substantially level surface between panel edges.
2. Description of Related Art
The kind of known arrangement used for sealing a gap between panels in edge-to-edge relationship generally depend on the degree of permanency of the panel edges in relation one to the other. Thus, where the relationship is intended to be permanent or semi-permanent a solid gasket is used typically with rebates to receive either or both panel edges. However, where one of the panels is movable relative to the other one of them is provided with a deformable seal that, in its sealing position, is partially compressed against the other. An example of the latter type is disclosed in EP 0,096,588 in which a deformable hollow seal member is carried at the edge of a first movable panel, in the example a door to a refrigerated container space, and is compressed when the door is closed. The hollow-section sealing member has a retaining means including a portion engaged with a holding slot by means of which it is attached at one edge of the door. When compressed the seal member engages a flat face on the door frame to provide as a result of a rolling action an airtight and thermotight seal. Although this kind of seal arrangement provide an effective seal it suffers from a drawback that the seal member is not located in a position to provide a substantially level surface between the panel edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,986 discloses a gasket for joining panels in edge-to-edge relation with a level surface between the panels. However, such a gasket is intended for panels in substantially fixed, and permanent or semi-permanent relationship. On one side the gasket has a formation for engaging a slot or the like in one panel edge, and on the other side has a rebate into which is received the edge of a glass panel. The outside surface of the gasket forms a level contour with the faces of the two panels. This kind of arrangement the gasket is designed for panels in fixed relation and is not designed for the panels to be easily demounted or even replaced.